Sasuke, where'd you go?
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Used with the lyrics to the song, 'Where'd you go' by Fort Minor, it shows how Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi deal with Sasuke leaving, and also the chance that he'll never come home. Please listen to the song as you read!


AN: Hey, well, this one wasn't planned, I just saw a music video (I'm watching it right now), and it has the song '_Where'd you go?_' by Fort Minor. Man this music video is soo eye-watering! I'll add the music video hyperlink to my profile later. Hope you guys like this, and I HIGHLY suggest that you go see the video on my profile, or go to youtube and look it up. It's such a good song! Well, enough babbling, here's the disclaimer and story! But please listen to the song when reading!

DISCLAIMER: The day I stop every tear from every person's eye, I'll own Naruto.

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

**Sasuke, where'd you go? **

It's been 3 years, and that Teme still gets to me. How does he do it? Just walk off from the people who tried to hold on to him, and love him. Like a lover, like a brother, heck, like a son. But yet, he just went off, and left us. Hope he likes it where ever he is, cuz' we sure don't. He changed us all. Kakashi feels like he made another mistake in his life, and he failed as a teacher. You think it was hard before to tell if he was smiling, now you can never, no matter what, know what he's thinking or showing in expressions. I don't even know Sakura anymore, but who can blame her after only 5 months did Sasuke leave, her parents died. But when I do know her, it's when she smiles fake smiles. And those I'm familiar with. Because I wear them all the time. Naruto U.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone._

I stared out, as far as the horizon would let me on the cliff I was sitting on. I always found myself here. That is, after Sasuke left, the love of my life. Naruto had his own spot, at the lake they fought at. No matter how long it's been, or will be, I'll hold that one hope that one day, I'll look at that horizon, and see his shape appear, ready to walk into Konoha. And also no matter what, I'll love him, and try to change his ideas, and ways. Sakura H.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long._

I'd have to lie to say I felt like the best person in the world, perfect in every form. I really felt like the worst teacher in the world, a person who's done more wrongs than rights. I didn't teach teamwork properly or something, or I wouldn't have a teen who's gone to wherever, one who's looks likes she'll commit suicide any day soon, or one who's childhood never was right, and the rest of his doesn't seem to get any better. I want to say I did something right, but I can't find a thing. So all I do these days is waiting for just another person to leave me. Kakashi H.

_And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say  
_

Sakura and Naruto sat together at Team 7's old meeting place back when things seemed like it'll all be better in the end; we just got to work it out. Now it was past if we work it out, things will be ok. Sakura looked a lot different than what she used to. She was paler, her eyes were dull, and never had that sparkling innocence that they used to. She wore black and white now, and there was only like, two red shirts in her closet. She had long ago stopped wearing/ buying pinks, oranges, and other colors. Naruto seemed to be just a tad more hopeful than Sakura, and at lest he still wore colors, but orange and black only. Orange pants, with black lines down the sides, and a tight black tee. Every day the same. And it seemed like it always would be.

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Sakura spoke, but so low Naruto felt lucky to have the keen hearing he had.

"Do you ever wonder what his thoughts are, and if you do, wish you could think for him?" Naruto was kinda surprised to hear that, cuz' in fact did do that. He would think that if he ever had one wish, it would be that he could change people's minds for the best. Because this surely was not the best for anybody, not if it made the girl next to him look like that, and be forced to eat sometimes.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"Yeah." Sakura didn't even tear her glaze from the horizon and look at anything else. It seemed she didn't even hear what he said. Then again, she probley didn't. Sakura tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Naruto noticed that she stiffened. All the sudden, she jumped up, and sprinted off roof tops to the gates. Oh no….

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

Sakura was determined, it was him, it just had to be! She dismissed the calls Naruto shouted out to her. She just ran with all her heart, she would be the first thing he saw; she'd make sure of that. Nearly missing a pole, she ran, made a left, almost ran into a line of clothes hanging from a wire that somebody was trying to air dry, and started to slow down as she neared the gates. Naruto right behind her huffed, yelling out her name trying to stop her. Dang it, why won't he be happy, and just leave her alone as she goes to greet him!? But Sakura's eyes watered as she saw the outline of the person's body much more clearly.

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

Naruto held her as she cried after she noticed it was only Kakashi coming back from another mission. Kakashi came over and rested a hand on her shoulder getting the scene. Sakura nuzzled closer to Naruto, and cried harder. Things just were never fair to her darn it!

"I want my Sasuke back! I want this to stop, and him to just come back!" She whimpered. Naruto looked at Kakashi with such a sad glaze, he looked away. Naruto also remembered the 'promise' he made to her, promising that he'd bring Sasuke back. That was the day after he left, when he had much more faith, and hope in Sasuke and his conscience.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

Kakashi left the crying girl with Naruto so he could go report his mission. He told Naruto to knock her out and take her home, then to put her to bed. But the sad part was that they did this often.

One time she just started to cry all the sudden during a high-ranked ninja meeting. She was courted out by Naruto rubbing her back. She wouldn't stop crying either, and just kept whispering Sasuke over and over again. Naruto gently cradled Sakura in his arms, and went off to her house.

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

When Naruto came to her apartment, he un-locked the door with the spare key she gave him. Then cursing as if right on cue, when he closed to door, the skies ripped open, and let the rain come completely into a downfall. He looked down to the pink-haired girl in his arms as she moved and groaned in her sleep. Laying her gently down on the bed, he looked out at the gloomy, depressing sky. Long ago when the 4th Hokage still lived, he had told Naruto that the rain was sometimes tears that had never been shed, but should have. Naruto hadn't got what it meant back then, but now it made so much more sense.

_It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it..._

Naruto glared at a hopeless window pane that showed him everything that happened outside. He was in deep thought about the one-and-only Sasuke Uchiha himself. That bastard probley didn't know what he did, that he made Sakura cry out of no where, that he was some how missed, that he had a clean Uchiha manor with no blood waiting for him back home. And that Sakura had cleaned it all by herself. Naruto did feel some guilt that he didn't help out, but he brushed it aside as the rain only got harder. He looked over to see Sakura slowly wake up. She arose, and rubbed her head, and looked at Naruto deep into his brilliant, but now dull blue eyes.

"He's….he's not going to ever come home really, is he Naruto?" Sakura whispered. Naruto looked back out to the rainy sky.

"We'll never know til' he comes. But no matter what Sakura, you never give up on hope. You've held on for this long, and as long as I do, so will you, got it?" He ended with a crystal tear drop roll down his cheek. Sakura got up and hugged him.

"Yeah." They stayed like that for a while. They were like sister and brother, and Sakura to Sasuke, a longing lover, and Naruto to Sasuke, a brother and best friend. And that status is where they wanted it to stay, even if Sasuke never noticed it, or did ever come back home.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,_

_Please come back home._

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789

AN: Hope yall' liked it, well, I don't have much to say. It's 4 pages worth of story/song exactly. Really, I love_ 'Where'd you go'_, and _'Remember the Name'_ by Fort Minor. If anybody wants a request of a Naruto song-fic, I'll do it, and add it to 'How Things Just Go Wrong, Sasuke and Sakura' Well, like I said, hope you liked it. And about reviews, I don't care, do one if you want. Ja-ne.

_**Purplecherry5.Naoko-chan**  
_


End file.
